Conquistando a Gon Freecss
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Killua a comenzado a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia Gon. Un día encuentra una revista, en la cual enseñan como conquistar al chico que te gusta ¿La revista podrá ayudar al albino? ¿Lograra hacer que el moreno se enamore de el? "Shonen-ai"
1. Chapter 1

**No sean malitos, es mi primer Shonen-ai**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, y todos saben que nunca me pertenecerá (llorando y gimoteando en un rincón)**

**...**

—¡Killua, despierta!_—_Un grito, hizo que cierto albino abriera sus ojos de par en par. Y mandara una mirada asesina hacia al chico que lo había despertado, de sus hermosos sueños.

—¡Gon!—Rugió Killua levantadose de la cama, y persiguiendo al moreno por todo el lugar. Un minuto mas tarde lo pillo y boto al piso, mientras se sentaba sobre el mas pequeño.

—¡Te he dicho que no debes despertarme temprano!—Dijo ahora tomándolo por el cuello.

Gon comenzó a lanzar manotazos intentando librarse de los brazos del ex asesino—Pa-pausa, pau-usa, n-no repi-iro—

Killua soltó una pequeña risa _"Ahh... aunque me aya despertado temprano, esta si que es una buena forma de despertar" _Pensaba, mientras se bajaba del moreno, y veía como se revolcaba por el piso tosiendo _"Oww es tan tierno, cuando se esta ahogando"_

—¡Para que no me vuelvas a despertar a estas horas de la mañana!—Dijo el ojiazul, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejando de lado sus chistes personales.

—¡AHH! MUERO ¡VEO LA LUZ! Y es muy... ¡BRILLANTE!—Gritaba Gon revolcándose sobre el piso, un _poco _sobre actuado.—¡Voy a morir! Killua el tesoro esta en...—Y estira la pata.

—¡Dejate de juegos Gon! ¿Porque me has despertado?—Pidió Killua mientra le daba una mirada enojada, a su amigo que se levantaba del piso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hoy iremos a visitar a Leorio y a Kurapika!—Dijo con su típica voz emocionada. Aun que después de unos segundos, su rostro paso de feliz a enojado—¡Killua te había dicho! !Ya se te había olvidado¡

—Jejeje... Emm bueno y ¿Cuando nos vamos?—Pregunto este intentado cambiar de tema, algo que logro.

Gon volvió a sonreír abiertamente, algo que hizo que por unos segundos el corazón del albino se descontrolara.—Hoy, en exactamente 3 horas—

—Okay, ¿Hiciste desayuno?—Pregunto nuevamente intentando de cambiar de tema. Desde hace ya un par de semanas a Killua le pasaba esto. Cada vez que Gon le sonreía abiertamente, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente. Y cada vez que estaban muy cerca, o cuando sus manos se rozaban, sus mejillas se teñían rosas. Y la peor de todas, cuando miraba a Gon, lo hallaba tan tierno e inocente, que unas extrañas ganas de abrazarlo y poder besarlo, entraban a su mente. Lo único que Killua podía sacar por conclusión, era que se había vuelto loco.

—No aun no. Lo primero que hice al despertarme fue ir a despertarte a ti—Dijo Gon con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! Recuerda que la semana pasada fui yo el que le toco hacer el desayuno, así que ve ahora a hacer desayuno, que tengo mucha hambre—Sentencio Killua. Aunque en realidad el no sentía hambre, solamente buscaba una escusa para quedarse solo por unos minutos.

Gon le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y se fue a la cocina. Ese fue el momento perfecto, killua se dejo caer sobre el sillón, mientras soltaba un suspiro _"Maldito Gon, por que siempre tiene que ser tan...Gon" _Pensaba cerrando los ojos. Gon era su mejor amigo, y el no podía pensar de esa forma en el. Killua no era tonto, y sabia que se había enamorado de el. Aunque no entendía porque había tenido que ser de el, no entendía porque el destino jugaba con el. Soltó un pequeño gruñido, por que de todas las personas existentes en todo el mundo, tenia que ser Gon. Supuso que era porque ser Gon, el era único, su forma de pensar y de actuar lo hacia único.

_Y así pasaron 10 minutos, en los que killua se regaño a si mismo por enamorarse de su amigo._

—¡Killua! Ven—El grito de Gon hizo que el albino despertara de sus pensamientos.

_"Uuuy comida_" Pensó alegre _"Regañarse a si mismo da hambre" _El albino se levanto se levanto del sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina. Donde se encontró a un Gon sonriente, con un plato de huevos con tocino en sus manos.

—¡Mira killua! Ya prepare el desayuno—Dijo alegremente.

—¡No me digas! Y yo que pensé que en todo este rato estabas asiendo una pócima para convertirme en sapo—Dijo Killua con su voz burlona.

—Oh...Solamente come y calla—Dijo Gon enfadado.

_Un día después_

—¡Vamos Killua! Leorio dijo que su departamento estaba en esta dirección—Decía gon mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y lo arrastraba por las calles.

Killua se sonrojo ante el acto de su amigo, pero como Gon iba frente a el no pudo notar su sonrojo.—G-gon acepta que te has perdido, si tan solo dejaras que yo viera don-

—¿Gon, Killua?—Una voz bastante conocida, interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo Killua. Ambos chicos se dieron la media vuelta, encontrandoce a sierto chico de cabellos amarillos.

—¡Kurapika!—El grito de Gon sonó con mas alegría de la normal. El chico de cabellos negros corrió hacia el rubio y lo abrazo, dejando a un Kurapika bastante sorprendido, y a un Killua con la extraña sensación de querer matar a alguien.

—H-hola Gon, es bueno volver a verte—Dijo el rubio algo nervioso, lo cual hizo que los celos de cierto albino crecieran mas. Cuando se separaron Kurapika, tan educado como siempre, saludo a Killua, recibiendo una respuesta cortante de parte de el, algo que dejo al rubio, y al moreno bastante extrañados. Kurapika intentando cortar la extraña tensión que se había formado, decidió hablar.

—Entonces que hacen aquí ¿Pensé que irían a la casa de Leorio y ahí nos encontraríamos?—

—Si, si para aya nos dirigíamos—Dijo Gon, ganando una mirada incrédula de parte de Kurapika.

—¿Sabes que el departamento de Leorio se encuentra en esa dirección?—Dijo el rubio, apuntando hacia la dirección contraria de donde habían estado caminando.

—¡BAKA! Te dije que no sabias por donde ibas—Regaño el chico de cabellos blancos, el cual ya se había se recomponido de su momento de celos, que ni siquiera el entendió. Luego de lo que dijo Killua, ambos chicos comenzaron con una de sus típicas peleas, que terminaba llamando la atención de medio mundo.

Kurapika entre nervioso y confundido, saco sus cadenas y las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de los adolescentes, y los llevo arrastrando por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al departamento donde vivía leorio. Y recién ahí fue cuando los soltó.

—¡Kurapika por que hiciste eso!—Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ohh vamos! Estaban llamando la atención de medio mundo con su pelea.

—Pero cuando nos enrollaste con tus cadenas, llamaste la atención de todo el mundo.—Dijo killua enfadado _"Maldito rubio, portador de... cadenas multiuso"_

Kurapika solamente soltó una risa nerviosa.—Jejeje mejor entremos, yo había llegado hoy en la mañana así que mis cosas ya están adentro—

Los tres entraron al edificio, y fueron directo a la habitación de Leorio, Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

—¿Y donde esta ese viejo?—Pregunto Killua mientras comía una barra de chocolate que había encontrado en el lugar.

—No se, ya tendría que estar aquí, dijo que iba a salir y volvería altero—Dijo Kurapika.

_Horas __después_

—Ufff aun no a llegado leorio, y ya lo he llamado como 50 veces—Dijo Kurapika _"Prometo golpearlo cuando lo vea"_

—Hey chicos, Leorio no tiene nada para comer ¿Porque no vamos a comprar algo?—Llamo Gon desde la cocina.

—Claro por que no—Dijo Kurapika.

—Nahh yo no quiero ir ¡Pero tráiganme chocolates si o si!—Grito Killua mientras cambiaba la televisión. Gon y Kurapika rodaron los ojos mientras salian del departamento.

_Minutos __después_

—Aggghh por que no acompañe a los chicos, que aburrimiento.—Grito el ojiazul a la nada.

Killua se levanto de la cama y comenzó caminar por todo el departamento, hasta que un pensamiento paso por su mente _"Tal vez leorio tenga hentai en su habitación o algo así para poder entretenerme un rato" _Pensó como todo un pervertido. Y como lo pensó, comenzó a entrar por todas las habitaciones, hasta que llego a la de leorio. Era bastante normal, una cama, una mesa de noche, y un escritorio que estaba lleno de libros. Killua comenzó a inspeccionar toda la habitación (como todo un sapo) Hasta que cierta revista llamo su atención.

_"No creía que ha leorio le gustaría este tipo de revistas"_ Pensaba Killua mientras veía la revista en sus manos, era una de esas típicas revistas de chicas adolescentes, donde decían cosas sobre artistas o modelos _"Jojojo lo bueno sera que podre molestar a leorio por un buen tiempo con esto"_ Killua se hecho a reir y estaba a punto de dejar la revisto donde la había visto, cuando un anuncio llamo su completa atención.

_**"¡Chicas! ¿Quieren conquistar al chico que les gusta? Bueno pues con esta revista lo podrán hacer. Les daremos consejos de como saber si le gustas a un chico !y como poder conquistarlo! ¡Inténtenlo! ¡la mayor parte del los resultados son positivos!"**_

Cuando Killua leyó esto ultimo quedo en Blanco.

—Tal vez con esto... Podría conquistar... A Gon.

**...**

**Hola! Les gusto?**

**Esta idea estuvo mucho tiempo revoloteando por mi cabeza, y siento que si no la exteriorizo, después se me olvidara y nunca lo haré.**

**Mi primer Shonen-ai, sobre la hermosa pareja de Gon y killua. Y como nunca faltara en mis fics, tendrá sus toques de humor.**

**Emm... intentare apegarme a las personalidades, así que para que exterioricen sus sentimientos no sera algo un momento a otro.**

**Si les gusta ya saben lo que pueden dejar ;)**

**¡Un abrazo, como siempre muy apapachable!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece

Hola queridas lectoras (Y lectores si hay alguno por ahí) Normalmente agradezco los review por PM (A veces sí, otras veces no) Pero hoy tengo un poco de flojera, así que lo haré aquí nomas.

**_SumikoAIX:_**_ Gracias por tu comentario esa también fue una de mis partes favoritas xD Respecto a los tildes, eso fue un problema que tuve, por que no pase el capítulo por Word, solamente lo escribí, y no arregle la ortografía, ya que era bastante tarde y estaba emocionada por publicar el fic ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ahora!_

**_Rukimi-chan:_**_ Oww nuevamente es bueno verte leyendo mis fics, que bueno que hasta el momento te este gustado. ¿Hay alguien que no ame a Killua? Probablemente, pero es tan tierno que me gussssta tanto *-* Jajaja en mis fics, siempre lo describo como un pervertido xD y en este no haré la excepción._

**_LouderSpeakers:_**_ Me alegra que creas que escribo bien (Yo por mi parte pienso que es horrible) Espero poder leerte nuevamente por aquí._

**_Darlyn1:_**_ Honor tenerte siempre dejándome Review? xD Eso de Leopika podría tener un poco de lugar en la trama, pero no como una pareja definida... Bueno aun no lo pienso (Sera sorpresa)_

**_Gingana:_**_ Gracias por el review, nuevamente me hiciste sonrojar xD que bueno que también te esté gustando. Oww Gon es tan... Gon *-* . Ok mejor me tranquilizo, es que gon es tan perfecto xD Cualquiera se enamora de ese inocente chico._

Ok eso fue todo, espero que les guste el cap!

...

Pov Killua

¡AGGH! No podía entenderme a mí mismo. En estos momentos en mi mente estaba en una lucha interna, donde con cada segundo me confundía más. _"Debería dejar la revista donde la encontré, es solamente un estúpida página con consejos para chicas"_ Pensó un lado de mi mente. _"¿Pero y si en verdad me ayuda? ¿Y si terminara conquistando a Gon?"_ Pensó en otro lado. Mire la revista y camine hacia el lugar donde la había encontrado, dispuesto a volverla a poner en su lugar. _"Tal vez, solo tal vez la revista pueda servir, y en un caso hipotético Gon podría enamorarse de mí y sentir lo mismo que siento yo por el" _Mi mano se volvió a devolver dejando la revista en ellas. _"Eso no es nada seguro, la misma revista lo dice, no es totalmente seguro que los resultados sean positivos, así que no valdría la pena intentarlo"_ Ese fue mi último pensamiento, deje la revista en su lugar lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo de la habitación, intentando no pensar en el tema nuevamente, para que la otra parte de mi cerebro no volviera a debatir.

—¡UGGH POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN BIPOLAR!—Grite desesperado mientras me tiraba sobre el sillón. Lo único que podía calmarme en estos momentos de problemas era...¡Un chocolate! ¿A quién no le calmaba un chocolate?

Comencé a caminar por todo el departamento sin encontrar ningún chocolate ¡Que monstruo no tenía chocolates en su casa! ¡Eso era algo imperdonable! _"Si no tengo un chocolate no podre tranquilizarme. Juro matarte cuando te vea Leorio."_

—¡Killua, volvimos!—El grito de Gon hizo que saltara de la sorpresa. Volví a la sala del departamento (Por que había estado en la cocina) Para encontrarme a Gon y a Kurapika con un montón de bolsas.

—¿Cómo es que volvieron tan rápido?—Pregunte hacia ellos, los cuales me dieron una mirada incrédula.

—Emm... Killua ha pasado cerca de dos horas desde que nos fuimos—Dijo Kurapika.

Los mire en estado de shock—¿D-dos horas? Yo pensé que no habían pasado siquiera diez minutos—Dije, ganándome una mirada aún más incrédula de parte de los dos.

—¿Killua?... que estabas asiendo que no te diste cuenta del tiempo—Pregunto Gon.

—Etto...No hice nada importante.—Dije algo nervioso.—Pero, ¿Porque se demoraron tanto ustedes dos?—Pregunte mirándolos sospechosamente.

Pude notar como Gon se sonrojo intensamente, y se puso nervioso—Ehm... el supermercado estaba muy lleno. Fue por eso—

—Sí, Estamos en épocas de navidad y año nuevo, lo que hace que todo este repleto.—Dijo Kurapika, tranquilo. Su explicación era muy razonable, pero que Gon se haya sonrojado, y puesto nervioso hizo que desconfiara un poco.

—Huum... Okay—Dije dándome la vuelta y sentándome en el sillon.—Por cierto ¿Vieron a leorio por haya?

—¿Que, aun no vuelve?—Pregunto Kurapika notándose que estaba un poco enojado

Gon tenía una mirada triste en su su rostro—¿Se encontrara bien? ¿Y si le pasó algo?

—Tranquilo Gon de seguro estará bien—Dije, sintiendo pena, por ver a Gon triste y preocupado.—Cambiando de tema...¿Me trajeron mis chocolates?—Dije esperanzado.

Gon y kurapika intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.—Etto... Killua...-

No los deje terminar por que ya estaba sobre gon tomándolo del cuello—¡NO TRAJISTE MIS CHOCOLATE!— _"¡Agg como sobreviviré sin mis chocolates!"_

_..._

_(3:00 AM)_

Comencé a apretar las sabanas con mis manos, mientras mi pie golpeaba la cama con impaciencia. En las últimas horas muchas cosas pasaron. Primero llego Leorio, diciendo cosas como "No estaba muerto, solo andaba de parranda" O "Hey no molesten, ¡Me encontré con una rubia que-" Y ahí era la parte donde yo y Kurapika teníamos que callarlo, para que no dañara la inocente mente de Gon.

Luego, fue la hora de dormir. A mí y Gon nos tocó compartir habitación, y dormir en la misma cama como siempre, pero... Ahora no me podía controlar. Estaba estaba tan cerca de él que... !Agg mi maldito cerebro era un pervertido! Bueno en realidad no... Solo tenía un cerebro muy sexy, solamente era eso.

Luego, por mi mente volvió la tan famosa "Revista" Y ahora no podía dormir, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que levantarme y buscarla. Me comencé a mover nuevamente por la cama buscando algo que hacer, algo en lo que concentrar mi mente. Y me encontré con Gon. Estaba tan tranquilo... tan tierno. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa. No sé qué se apodero de mí, pero mi mano se movió hasta su mejilla, acariciándola. Mientras que mi rostro comenzó a acercarse al de le. Mis labios estaban a centímetros de tocar los suyos.

—Killua—susurro Gon, asciendo que quedara helado ¿Se había despertado? No, sus ojos seguían cerrados, y seguía con la sonrisa en sus labios. Pero... entonces ¿El... estaba soñando... conmigo? ¡El estaba soñando conmigo! Una gran sonrisa se puso en mi rostro, hasta que paso algo mucho más extraño.

Gon se comenzó a remover sobre la cama, hasta que quedo sobre mí, con su cabeza reposando sobre mi hombro. No sabía qué hacer, mi respiración se había acelerado, y sentía como si mi corazón quisiera explota. Una de mis manos se movió inconscientemente hasta la cintura del pequeño niño durmiente.

—Gon—Murmure con una sonrisa en los labios _"Leeré esa revista. No importa lo estúpido que sea... Yo...¡Voy a conquistar a Gon!"_

_..._

_(Mañana siguiente 8:30 AM)_

_Pov Normal_

La mañana era brillante, y Killua se despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver la figura de Gon sobre él. Lo cual logro sacarle un sonrisa gigantesca _"Todo fue real, nada fue un sueño"_ Fue lo que pensó triunfante.

Y así fue como comenzó su plan, se levantó lentamente de la cama, intentando no despertar al moreno, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Leorio. Cuando entro a ella se encontró a Leorio sobre su cama, con todas las sabanas enredadas en su cuerpo, mientras murmuraba cosas como "Ehh... rubia bonitas piernas" "Porque nos vienes aquí, nos podemos divertir" O "¡Hey! ¿Porque golpeas? Nos podemos divertir" Y con eso fue suficiente para Killua, se acercó al lugar donde estaba la revista, la tomo y salió corriendo.

Ya cuando el albino estuvo en la sala, él se sentó en el sillón, y dispuesto a leer la revista. La abrió en la página que indicaba la portada. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a leer, una voz hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—¿Killua que haces con esa revista?—

...

¡Nya! ¡Termine el cap!

Ufff lo siento fue corto, pero en el próximo comienza la acción.

Jejeje queria decir que si ustedes tienen ideas de lo tips que podría decir la revista, no teman en decírmelos, por que ciertamente yo no leo de esas revistas, así que tendré que buscar en Internet y inventar todas las cosas :3

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así no teman en comentar.

Un abrazo a todos ustedes!


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece

Oww nuevamente volví! No saben lo felices que me hacen que les guste el fic, es muy divertido leer sus review y todo lo que dicen. Ok nuevamente volveré dejar aquí los agradecimientos...Porque... bueno no se solo lo haré.

TECKK: ¡Gracias!

SumikoAIX: Oww Gracias eres una ternurita xD Jajaja fue muy tierno lo que dijiste :3 Uff se que quedo medio corto, pero igual ¡Ya publique! No te preocupes, lo que dices no me hace ningún lió, en realidad si me dicen que hay algo que esta mal, me es mejor por que así lo puedo arreglar y mejorar :D Te comprendo completamente con lo del Chocolate, y si ¡Gon es una amor!

Gingana: Jajaja eso de la mente sexy es de una amiga mia xD en realidad mi amiga siempre dice cosas... extrañas y yo le grito "¡Deja de ser tan pervertida!" Y ella me me grita "¡No soy pervertida! ¡Solamente mi mente es muy, demasiado sexy" xD Muchas de las partes de humor que escribo, son cosas que me han pasado, o me han dicho xD

Okii nuevamente eso es todo, así que ¡disfruten!

...

_(Pov normal)_

—¿Killua que haces con esa revista?—La voz de cierto chico, resonó en la pequeña habitación. Killua se atraganto mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente, para encontrare con su amigo.

—¿Que revista?—Pregunta el albino, mientras ponía las manos en su espalda.

—Esa que tienes ahí—Dice intentando mirar tras la espalda de Killua.—Vamos déjame ver, solo es una revista.

El albino se puso nervioso, mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible—Neeh Gon, esto es solo una revista, nada que te valla a importar.—Dijo mientras Gon se acercaba más, y él se alejaba el doble.

_"¿Por qué se está comportando así Killua? No será que..."_—Killua... ¿Nuevamente volviste a leer Shojo?—Pregunto mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron como platos—¡¿Que!? Claro que...— _"No puedo decirle que no, o si no me seguirá molestando por un largo rato"_—Si Gon, estoy leyendo... Shojo ¡Así que a ti no te incumbe!

Gon tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.—Hahaha Killua, pensé que habías dejado de leer esos manga.

—Neeh cállate—Murmura enfadado por tener que decir eso.

—Buenos días chicos ¿ya están despiertos a estas horas?—Pregunta Kurapika, entrando a la sala.

—No, en estos momentos, estamos acostados en nuestra cama—Dijo Killua mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, para esconder la revista. Dejando a un Gon riendo a carcajadas, y a un Kurapika con cara de poco amigos.

_(Pov Kiilua)_

¡Ahh! De la que me salve, Por poco Gon me descubre, aunque tuve que decirle que volví a leer shojo. Bueno técnicamente es verdad ya que es muy bueno, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que Gon lo sabe, y me molestara. Solté un pequeño suspiro y mire la habitación, buscando un lugar donde esconderla. El cual termino siendo bajo la almohada de mi cama. Gon no era alguien intruso, así que la revista estaba segura ahí.

Salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a la sala, donde no había nadie, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cierta conversación llamo toda mi atención.

—Gon temernos que decirle a Killua—Decía la voz de Kurapika.

—No Killua se enfadara por no habérselo dicho antes.—La voz de Gon sonó con un poco de tristeza.

—Si se, pero si no sabe lo que estamos haciendo pronto se enfadara aún mas.—Dijo, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos _"No, no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando, pero... Estos días esos dos se han estado comportando muy extraño...¿Si Gon y Kurapika? No, no puede ser"_

—Bueno, yo voy a ser el que le diga... Uff se enojara por no decírselo antes—Dijo, y comencé a escuchar los pasos, acercándose a la puerta. Me moví rápidamente, y sentí una inmensa furia _"Que es tan importare que me querrán decir" _No quería saberlo, así que me acerque a la puerta y salí, dejando un gran portazo.

Ugg... no quería imaginarme que era lo que me dirían, ya me había hecho una idea, y no era algo que me era para nada amable.

_(18:30 del mismo día)_

Había pasado todo el día fuera del departamento, sin siquiera decir a donde fui. Necesitaba pensar, y poder entender, lo poco que había oído. No entendí por qué sentí tanta furia cuando escuche esa conversación, ni tampoco porque mi cerebro, saco la conclusión de que entre Gon y Kurapika había algo. Y tampoco podía entender porque sentí tanta furia y enojo, era extraño, como una combinación de demasiados sentimientos, que me hacían sentir ganas, de... De golpear a Kurapika y gritarle "Aléjate de Gon ¡él es mío!"

Solté un suspiro, mientras me levantaba de la banca en la que había estado sentado, por casi 3 hora

—¡Me duele el trasero!—Me queje y unas chicas que pasaron caminando, me dieron una mirada extrañada. Y yo les mande una mirada asesina, haciendo que salieran corriendo, hoy no estaba de humor.

—Mejor vuelvo al departamento—Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un taxi. Luego de lo que creo que fueron 20 minutos, llegue al departamento y subí al quito piso, que era en el que se encontraba la habitación de Leorio. Cuando entre, me encontré con que no había nadie. Y ese fue mi momento perfecto, para poder leer la tan preciada revista. Algo que había pensado mientras había estado afuera, era que si Kurapika sentía algo por Gon, tendría que apurar mi plan, o si no podría perderlo.

Me eche a correr a la habitación, y cuando estuve en ella cerré la puerta con cerradura, y me dirigí a la cama. Con la revista en mis mano me recosté y puse la revista en la página indicada.

_(Pov Normal)_

Killua soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras veía la página frente a sus ojos.

**Bien chicas, parece que han decidido tomar nuestra ayuda ¡Eso es genial! Si les gusta un chico, no se pueden quedar sin hacer nada. Para empezar daremos nuestro primer consejo para conquistar al chico de sus sueños.**

**Hazte notar: Necesitas impresionarlo y necesitas hacerlo rápido. Utiliza todas tus armas, tu mejor atuendo, tu cabello, maquillaje y tus uñas, y busca la manera de que te vea o de hacerte notar por él.**

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¡Como que uñas y maquillaje!—Killua grita a la revista_"Uff mejor me calmo. Esta revista es de chicas, asi que consejos como estos solo debo dejarlos pasar"_

**Éstas son algunas sugerencias:**

**1-Procura toparte con él accidentalmente. Podrías apresar que llevas mucha prisa dirigiéndote a algún lugar y accidentalmente choca con él. Cuando sus miradas se crucen, procura usar bien el momento.**

**2-Toma la iniciativa, acércate a él y háblale. Hazle alguna pregunta acerca de la escuela, habla de algún interés que tengan en común o hazle alguna broma.**

—Ohh... ¿Cómo hare eso? Paso todo el día con el—Dijo el nuevamente a la nada _"¡Ya se! Uno de estos días, tengo que levantarme temprano y hacer que lo que dice la revista"_ Pensó Killua sonriente.

El albino iba a seguir leyendo, cuando un gran estruendo lo hizo parar su lectura. El ruido había sido hecho por Gon, que había internado entrar a la habitación, lo cual termino con él en el piso.

—¡¿Quien cerró la puerta?!—Pregunto Gon mientras pasaba su mano por su frente, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se quedó mirando la puerta con miedo.—¡Ahh! En el departamento hay un fantasma—Grito dándose la vuelta y corriendo por el departamento, como alma en pena.

Killua escuchando todo lo que había dicho Gon, salió la habitación, para encontrarse a Gon corriendo como loco. El ojiazul se acercó rápidamente al moreno y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que el moreno callera al piso.

—¿Ehh? ¿Quién movió el piso?—Pregunto este, desorientado. El chico de ojos marrones levando su cabeza encontrándose al albino. En el momento en que lo vio, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. —¡Killua volviste!—Grito parándose, y abrazando a su amigo. El cual quedo en shock por el repentino contacto.

Gon se separó de killua con una sonrisa en sus labios—Estábamos preocupados, habías salido sin decir nada. —Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

—Ehm lo siento—Dijo Killua sonrojándose, por la preocupación del moreno.

—¡No importa!...Pero ahora que me acuerdo tenía que decirte algo—Dijo Gon pensativo, mientras que Killua se atragantaba con su propia saliva—Ohh me acorde. Mira no quiero que te enojes, pero desde hace meses que yo y Kurapika hemos estado….¡Preparando una cena para leorio!—

Cuando Killua escucho eso último, cayó al piso, ahogándose con su propia saliva, pero no como la vez anterior. Ahora paso por todos los colores posible. Cuando se recompuso se sentó en el piso _"¡Ahh! Así que entre Kurapika y Gon no hay nada. Uff…. Nunca más volveré a oír conversaciones ajenas"_

—¿Killua estas bien? —Pregunto Gon.

—Si me encuentro bien—Dijo Killua con una sonrisa— ¿Pero porque no me dijiste esto antes?

—Emh…. Es que con Kurapika, pensamos que tú siempre peleas con Leorio, y en una de esas tantas veces se te podría salir lo de la cena.

Killua le dio una mirada de pocos amigos—¡Hey! No hables como si yo no supiera guardar un secreto. —Grito, mientras comenzaban una de sus siempre típicas peleas.

(1:00 PM)

Ambos adolecentes se encontraban acostados sobre la cama. El mayor de los dos estaba despierto, ya que hace cerca de diez minutos se había levando al baño. Ahora el albino no podía conciliar el sueño, y lo mejor que encontró, fue ver como dormía tranquilamente su _amigo._

—Mañana voy a comenzar mi plan—Murmuro mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Gon. —Y te conquistare Gon Freecss.

…

¡Nya! Como salio el cap? Espero de corazón que les haya gustado

Nee tengo una pregunta, he estado pensado en poner otra pareja en la historia pero que de indecisa, entre KuroKura y Leopika. Es que los kukokura me son tan tierno (Esa relación de odio amor me mata :3) Y los leopika se me hacen medio extraños, pero al mismo tiempo es muy tierno. Por eso pregunto, Díganme en un Review si quieren que entre un de estas dos pareja.

¡Ayúdenme! Soy muy indecisa.

Okii eso fue todo, ¡Así que un beso gigantesco!


	4. Chapter 4

He vuelto...Chiquitasss (Si soy fan de Sid el perezoso xD)

¡Me alegra poder actualizar! Les juro que esta es la primera historia en la que actualizo tan regularmente, y eso que también estoy escribiendo otros fic.

Okii hoy no quiero dejar los agradecimientos (Ya se los había dicho, a veces lo hago y otras veces no) Así que solamente lo haremos de esta manera.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sobre todo a **SumikoAIX, TECKK, Darlyn1, LouderSpeakers, Gingana y Rukimi-chan** Por dejar tan hermosos Review, es el mayor honor que les guste el fic.

Bien eso es todo, voy a dejar de molestar ¡Disfruten!

...

_(Pov Killlua 10:30 AM)_

Bostece fuertemente, mientras me levantaba de la cómoda cama en la que había dormido la noche anterior. En esos momentos me encontraba solo en la habitación, probablemente Gon se hubiera levantando a hacer desayuno o algo así. Cuando estuve de pie, me dirigí al baño ¡Hoy comenzaba mi plan! Así que me daría un buen baño, para seguir el tonto consejo de llamar la atención.

Ya cuando me termine de bañar, entre a la habitación y me vestí con la típica ropa que hacía que las chicas me comieran con la mirada. Cuando chicas asían eso me era incomodo, pero si Gon lo hiciera... De seguro no sería lo mismo. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando dejar esos pensamientos, tenía que concentrarme y comenzar con el plan.

Me acerque a la puerta y solté un pequeño suspiro mientras la habría, y salía de ella para dar comienzo al plan.

_(Pov Gon 10:00 AM)_

Sentía algo bastante cómodo bajo de mí. No era la cama, era algo más cómodo, algo bastante cálido. Sin pensar en lo que era me acerque más a él, estaba tan cómodo, y no quería abrir los ojos. Todo estaba en silencio, y estaba a punto de quedarme nuevamente dormido, cuando una respiración sonó cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos mientras miraba lo tan cómodo en lo que había estado acostado, lo cual era nada más ni nada menos que killua.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver y entender todo. Yo estaba acostado sobre Killua, y él me tenía abrazado por la cintura. Sentí como un calor comenzaba a llegar a mis mejillas, una parte de mi cerebro me decía que debía moverme, pero otra decía que me quedara. Finalmente hice caso a la segunda voz, Killua era tan cómodo, que no quería alejarme de él.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando Killua se comenzó a remover, y decidí que era tiempo de levantarme. Una parte de mí se entristeció ante eso, algo que me dejo bastante confundido. Mejor deje pasar eso último que había pasado, y me levante de la cama y me viste con mi típica ropa. Cuando estuve listo salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a la cocina. Ya me había dado bastante hambre, y Kurapika ayer me había dicho que tenía que salir temprano, así que sería yo el que tenía que cocinar.

Luego de unos diez o quince minutos, termine todo. Había hecho desayuno para mí, para Killua, para Leorio, y para Kurapika por si llegaba. Me encamine hacia la habitación que compartía con Killua para despertarlo. Cuando iba de camino, el venia corriendo y choco conmigo, haciendo que ambos callaremos. Yo de espalda al piso, y el sobre mí.

—¡Killua! Tienes que tener...mas...cuidado—Mi voz comenzó a bajar mientras hablaba, hasta que desapareció. El rostro de killua estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros del mío. Su olor era muy dulce, que me hacía querer acercarme más, para poder oler mejor. Mientras que de su cabello caían unas pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Lo siento Gon—Dijo el en un susurro, haciendo que su dulce aliento llegara mi cara. Por un par de segundos quede un poco aturdido, pero me recompuse cuando vi como el rostro de Killua se comenzaba a acercar al mío. No podía entender por qué lo hacía, porque se acercaba tanto. Pero lo que menos podía entender, era porque no podía reaccionar. Lo más normal sería que lo alejara...Pero no quería hacerlo. Quería que él se acercara, y poder...Besarlo. No podía entender porque, pero en estos momentos Killua me parecía muy lindo. Como cuando estábamos en la mañana. Nuevamente me comencé a sentir extraño, quería tenerlo cerca de mí.

Sus labios estaban a milésimas de tocar los míos, cuando el sonido de una puerta sonó, haciendo que yo y Killua nos separáramos a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Ehh?...chicos ¿Qué hacen en el piso?—Pregunto Leorio, saliendo de su habitación.

—E-eh na-ada…solamente n-nos caímos—Dije nervioso por todo lo que había pasado. Leorio nos dio una mirada de "Están haciendo algo, lo veo en sus miradas" pero nos dio una sonrisa y salió de la sala diciendo:

—Naah…. Bueno yo voy a comer algo. —

Luego de eso me quede en silencio, aun sentado sobre el suelo. No quería mirar a Killua, no sabía lo que había pasado, y todo esto era muy extraño. Después de unos segundos escuche como Killua se paraba del piso, e iba hacia la entra.

— ¿Vas a salir de nuevo? —Pregunte mientras me paraba del piso.

—Sí, tengo que hacer algo muy importante. —Dijo el dándome una sonrisa y saliendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Claro—Murmure _"Que es lo que me está pasando"_

_(Pov Killua)_

¡Sí! ¡La maldita revista funciono! Gon estuvo a segundos de besarme…De no ser por el estúpido de Leorio. Ugg ese idiota tenía que interrumpir. Había estado este momento por meses, y cuando por fin iba a pasar ¡Él lo interrumpe! Ohh…. En estos momentos me sentía tan feliz y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, buscando un lugar donde quedarme por un par de horas. Antes de salir de la habitación había guardado la revista, para poder leerla tranquilamente fuera del departamento. Luego de media hora caminando, llegue a un parque, y me instale bajo un árbol. Tome la revista y comencé a leer el segundo tip.

**Haz Contacto, Comienza a Coquetear**

**Bien ¿ya ocuparon nuestro primer consejo? Tiene que haberles ido bien ¿No?**

**Bien si eso no fue así, aquí está el segundo, que les garantiza un buen final. Aunque hay que tener paciencia, los chicos no son las personas más intuitivas del mundo**

—Ja dímelo a mí. Gon es una de las personas más inocentes que e conocido—Dijo Killua riendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. —Demonios, estoy hablando con una revista.

**Sonríe, ríete de sus chistes y utiliza tu lenguaje corporal. Muéstrale tu hermosa sonrisa, tu sonrisa iluminará el lugar y te haga más feliz. Si él hace una broma o cuento un chiste, recuerda que debes de reírte de eso, incluso si no te parece gracioso; a los chicos les gusta hacer graciosos. Ten cuidado con los detalles de tu lenguaje corporal:**

**1-Míralo a los ojos cuando estás hablando con él y cuando él te esté hablando ti.**

**2-Procura tener con tu cuerpo una postura abierta y positiva ante él.**

**3-Tócate tu cabello si quieres dirigir su atención hacia él.**

—Dios todo esto suena muy de chica—Dijo Killua con una mueca _"¡BAKA! ¡Esto es una revista de chicas!"_

Killua rodo los ojos, ahora no solo hablaba con revista, también decía idioteces que se reprendía el mismo. Estaba a punto de seguir leyendo, cuando escucho la voz de un niño.

— ¿Señor? ¿Sabe que su revista es para chicas?—Pregunto un niño de unos aproximados seis años.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso tú? —Pregunte dándole una mirada desinteresada.

—Mi hermana lee esas revistar y dice que son solo para chicas. —Dijo el niño pensativo. —Espera….¿Tú eres de esos tipos de hombres que se comportan como mujer?

Mis ojos se abrieron con furia, mientras miraba molestoso e intruso niño. — ¡Claro que no! Ahora piérdete—Grite en toda su cara.

El niño frunció el ceño, y se echó a correr lejos. Mire la revista, y la volví a guardar, mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia algún local de comida. Leer y gritarle a niños pequeños hace que me de hambre. Cuando llegue al local comencé a buscar por todo el lugar un chocolate que comer, en estos momentos no quería comer algo nutritivo ¡Quería un chocolate! Estaba a punto de alegarle a la vendedora, cuando una voz bastante irritante sonó a mi espalda.

—Hermanita ¡Ese es el niño que me grito¡ —Dijo el niño odiosos. Me di la media vuelta, para encontrarme con el y con una chica de unos catorce años que tenía una mirada bastante enfadada.

—¡Hey! ¿Tú has sido el que le grito a mi hermano? —Pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

_"Debería aprender a controlar más mi lengua"_

_..._

ESPERO DE CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

Este pequeño cap merece un Review x3

Jajaja un beso y tal vez no pueda actualizar en un par de días (Aun no lo se) Pero quiero intentar algo y para eso necesito un poco de tiempo.

¡Así que un beso y un abrazo de esos bien apapachables!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...

!Por fin pude publicar¡ el cap estuvo listo como desde ayer en la noche, pero fanfiction no servia muy bien y no lo pude publicar D:

Peeeero ya estoy aquí, y el capitulo de hoy es uno de los mas largos que he creado en este fic.

¡No lancen piedras! En algunas partes me confundí un poco.

Espero que les guste mucho y ¡Disfruten!

Gracias por sus Review, no saben lo bien que me siento con que les guste.

_..._

_(Pov Killua)_

Solté un pequeño gemido, mientras veía el reflejo de mi rostro todo rasguñado y machucado. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido mocoso, o mejor dicho de su fuerte hermana. Había aprendido la lección, desde ahora en delante le daría clases de educación a mi lengua, para que no tuviera que volver a pasar por esto. En serio, esa chica sí que golpeo duro, y fue peor cuando llego su madre, junto con su tía rosa. Ugg esas sí que pegaron fuerte.

Deje de mirar mi hermoso y lastimado rostro, y comencé a caminar de vuelta al departamento, y para mi sorpresa cuando llegue me encontré con que los chicos (Oh mejor dicho todas las personas que Vivian en el lugar) Fuera del edificio, y un gran grupo de bomberos estaban apagando el fuego. Mire con aburrición todo esto, y me dirigí hacia donde estaban Gon y Kurapika. No sé por qué, pero todo me intuía que ellos habían sido los responsables.

— ¿Fueron ustedes? —Pregunte de una, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de parte del rubio y del moreno

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto Gon.

—Solo lo intuí—Dije tirándome al piso, y mirando aburrido como los bomberos apagaban el fuego.

—Nee Killua…. ¿Qué le paso a tu rostro? ¿Te ataco un gato o algo así? —Pregunto Kurapika, mientras él y Gon estaban a solo centímetros de mi cara observando, con ojos de plato.

—No….Me atacaron tres gatas…..Y un perro chico—Dije refiriéndome al mocoso. Ambos me dieron una mirada interrogatorio, y pude ver que Gon estaba a punto de preguntar algo al respecto, pero yo hable antes—No quiero hablar de eso. Mejor díganme que fue lo que hicieron para tener la mitad de los bomberos de la ciudad en este edificio.

_(Pov Kurapika)_

Me sonroje ante la pregunta de Killua, y le di una pequeña mirada a Gon, el cual estaba de la misma manera.

—Bueno, en realidad fue algo muy extraño —Dijo Gon.

—Sí, algo muuuy extraño—Dije mientras comenzaba a relatar la historia.

_(Flash Back)_

— ¿Gon estás seguro de esto? —Pregunte hacia Gon, el cual tenía un pequeño explosivo en su mano. —Ese explosivo es pequeño así que no dañaría otras habitaciones, pero si podría causar grabes daños a la cocina de Leorio.

— ¡Kurapika! Si no lo hacemos moriremos a manos de la cucaracha asesina—Grito Gon. Si todo este problema, y que Gon ahora tenga explosivos en su mano es por causa de una cucaracha. Pero no una cualquiera ¡Era una gigante! ¡Que estaba en la cocina! — ¡Hay que matarla o nos matara!

—Gon primero que todo ¿será necesario ocupar explosivos? Y segundo ¿No eras tú el que le encantaban los animales?

—Claro que si….. En realidad una vez tuve una familia de zarigüeyas y a la grande le puse Kuka, y a el más pequeño Beto, el otro era Tito y-

— ¡Gon ve al punto! —

—Oh cierto…. Bueno el punto es que me encantan todos los animales. ¡Menos las cucarachas que son más grandes que mi cabeza! —

Solté un suspiro—Okay—Acerque el encendedor que estaba en mi mano, al explosivo, y cuando lo toco Gon abrió la puerta rápidamente y la lanzo a dentro.

—Espera….¿De dónde sacaste el explosivo?

—Ah….Killua siempre trae explosivos en su mochila.

Estaba a punto de volver a pregunta, cuando un estruendoso sonido sonó en la cocina.

—¿Habrá servido? —Pregunto Gon.

—No se hay que ver. —Ambos nos acercamos a la puerta y miramos adentro. No se podía ver nada solo había humo, y se podían ver unas cuantas llamas. — ¡Gon se está quemando la cocina! ¡Ve por el extinguidor! —Grite.

— ¡SI SEÑOR! —Grito Gon, mientras que yo entraba a la cocina. Cuando estuve adentro no podía ver nada, pase mi mano por todo el lugar intentado mover el humo pero nada. De pronto sentí como mis ojos se comenzaban a poner rojos, producto de la desesperación, y un poco de miedo, de que el fuego se siguiera extendiendo.

— ¡Volví! —Grito Gon a mi espalda, me di la vuelta y no podía verlo pero si podía sentir que estaba ahí. — ¡Te apagare fuego! —Grito Gon mientras comenzaba a lanzar esa cosa que salía del extinguidor hacia mí, o mejor dicho ¡HACIA MIS HERMOSOS OJOS!

Me tire al piso mientras tocia producto de esa cosa, y de que MIS OJOS ARDIAN COMO MIL DEMOSNIOS.

—JA ¡APAGUE EL FUEGO! —Grito Gon victorioso. Mientras yo me revolcaba por el piso. — ¿Kurapika dónde estás?

—¡AGG¡ !GON ESE NO ERA EL FUEGO¡

— ¡¿Entonces que era?¡

—MIS OJOS, ¡AHORA APAGA EL MALDITO FUEGO! —Grite y Gon obedeció y comenzó a lazar nuevamente esa cosa que traían los extintores, solo que esta vez cerré los ojos para que no confundiera nuevamente el fuego con mis ojos.

_(Fin de Flash back)_

—Y luego de eso Gon apago el fuego, abrimos todas las ventanas y se fue el humo—Dije yo sonrojado hasta la coronilla por ver como Killua se revolcaba en el suelo de un lado a otro sin poder parar de reír.

_(10 minutos después)_

—¡Ahh¡ ya me tranquilice—Dijo el albino secando las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos, le di una mirada asesina, ¡DESPUÉS DE DIEZ MALDITOS MINUTOS RECIÉN SE PUSO PARAR DE REÍR! Gruñí fuertemente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho

—Espera….dijiste que después Gon apago el fuego ¿Cierto? —Pregunto Killua.

—Si—Dijo Gon contestando por mí

—Entonces por que están apagando el incendio los bomberos.

Gon y yo nos miramos ambos aún más sonrojados—Es que….después de que Gon apago el incendio y la cocina se ventilo…..vimos que la cucaracha seguía viva… Y estaba muy enojada.

—¡Y además volaba! —Completo Gon.

—Esperen….¿eso quiere decir que ocuparon otro explosivo? —Pregunto Killua, mientras que yo y Gon asentíamos. —Demonios, de lo que me pierdo por estar afuera—

_(Pov normal 14:30 PM)_

—¡¿Destruyeron mi departamento por una cucaracha?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡¿Una cucaracha?¡—Gritaba Leorio hacia sus tres amigos.

—Nee...fueron ellos, yo ni siquiera estaba—Dijo Killua intentado excusarse.

Los ojos de Leorio se abrieron tanto que parecían que se iban a salir—¿En serio? Me lo hubiera esperado de Killua, pero no de ustedes.—

Gon, y Kurapika compartieron una mirada avergonzada

—Leorio no te enojes.—Dijo Kurapika.

—Si, ademas solamente fueron...Dos camas...Tres muebles...Una cocina completa...Una sillón—Decía Gon y decidió quedarse callado al ver la mirada que le mandaba Leorio.

—¡Ahh! ¿Que haré ahora?—Decía Leorio, hasta que una mirada perversa paso por sus ojos.—No...¿Que harán ustedes ahora?

—¿Nosotros?—Preguntaron los tres a coro.

—Si USTEDES. Por que USTEDES fueron los que quemaron mi departamento, y ahora USTEDES DOS Tendrán que buscar donde quedarnos y todo eso.—Dijo Leorio como ultima palabra. Gon y Kurapika compartieron una mirada y soltaron un fuerte suspiro.

_(20:00 PM)_

—Y bien ¿Te gusta?—Pregunto cierto chico de cabellos rubios, mostrandole la posada que habían encontrado, para pasar los próximos días.

—Si, este lugar es bastante lindo—Dijo Leorio.—¿Y ya vieron si habían habitaciones?

—Eso veremos ahora—Dijo Kurapika caminando hacia la recepción, seguido por Leorio. Gon Y Killua se habían quedado en el departamento de Leorio, para ver si sus ropas se habían salvado del ataque de la cucaracha asesina.

Cuando Kurapika estuvo en la recepción vio a una chica de unos catorce años sentada ahí, y se dirigió a ella.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Tiene habitaciones libres?—Pregunto con educación.

—Si señor, ¿cuantas necesita?—

—Cuatro—Dijo Kurapika y la chica hizo una mueca.

—Ohh lo siento pero solo tenemos tres. Hoy llegaron un grupo muy grande de personas y ocuparon muchas habitaciones—Dijo la chica.

—Jumh...Bueno entonces tomamos esas tres—Dijo el rubio, sabiendo que Gon Y Killua podrían compartir.

—Claro déjenme ir a buscar las llaves.—Dijo saliendo saliendo por la puerta que estaba tras ella.

Kurapika y Leorio quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Gon—!Chicos¡ Volvimos.

—¿Porque demoraron tanto?—Pregunto Leorio hacia ambos chicos.

—Los bomberos seguían ahí y no nos dejaban pasar. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que se fueran—Dijo Killua con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Si! Y ademas muchas personas te quieren Golpear Leorio—Dijo Gon.

—¿Que? ¿como que golpear?—Pregunto el pelinegro con ojos de plato.

—Mira como el incendio fue en tu departamento, todos creen que fue tu culpa. Y también se quemaron algunas cosas de ellos, así que los afectados te quieren golpear—

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada!—Gimoteo Leorio. El iba a decir algo mas, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la recepcionista.

—Tome señor esta es su llave—Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Kurapika.

Kurapika las tomo con una pequeña sonrisa, y estaba a punto de agradece a la chica, cuando una voz hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—¡Bastardo de la cadena!—Grito hacia a el uno de los integrantes del Genei Ryodan. Para ser mas exactos, Novunaga.

Kurapika se dio la vuelta y miro con odio a las personas que estaban frente a el. Mientras sentía como sus ojos se volvían rojos.—Genei Ryodan—Dijo el rubio con veneno saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Que coincidencia? ¿No? bastardo de la cadena—Pregunto el líder de grupo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver la sonrisa, el enojo de Kurapika incremento, y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el. Cuando Gon y Kurapika lo atraparon. Aunque no de la mejor manera...Ya que ambos estaba tirados en el piso, abrazando las piernas de kurapika.

—Chicos suéltenme—Gruño sin apartar su mirada.

—!No¡

Kuroro se hecho a reír mas fuerte aun.—Que carácter que tienes.

Los ojos de Kurapika, se volvieron aun mas rojos, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el, llevando arrastrado a Gon Y a Killua con el.

—Jumh bastardo no quiero pelear, ahora solo estoy de vacaciones.—Dijo este mientras pasaba al lado de el, seguido por las otras diez personas. Uno de ellos paro por dos segundos y miro a Killua, para luego volver a darse y seguir a las otras personas.

—Ka-kalluto—Murmuro Killua desde el piso _"N-no sabia que el estaba en el Genei Ryodan"_

_(Pov Killua 11:30 PM)_

No puedo creer como en todo este tiempo no supe que Kalluto pertenecía al Genei Ryodan. No era que tuviera la mejor relación con el, nunca hablábamos mucho, ya que el siempre estaba acompañando a mama. Pero el era tranquilo, y no andaba molestando siempre, como Illumi o Milluki.

Solté un pequeño bostezo, mientras me acomodaba en el sillón. Hoy antes de dormir usaría el segundo consejo de la revista. Este noche no había nada que me pudiera interrumpir, y haría que Gon me besara, si o si. Escuche como Gon salia del baño, me di la media vuelta y técnicamente mi boca cayo al piso. Gon se encontraba con todo el cuerpo mojado y con una simple toalla amarrada a su cintura. No supe que me pasaba, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Que pasa Killua? ¿Tengo algo?—Pregunto inocentemente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho, intentando ver si tenia algo. Algo que me hizo concentrarme mas en el. Y me comenzaba a excitar

De pronto comencé a sentir un fuerte calor, y con todas mis fuerzas moví mi cara, para dejar de mirarlo.—No, no tienes nada—Dije intentando concentrarme en algo, sabia que en estos momentos mi mirada era la de un pervertido.

—Killua...¿Pasa algo?—Pregunto acercándose a mi. _"No Gon alejate, te estas poniendo en riesgo"_

—No, no pasa nada—Murmure con miedo de mirarlo.

—Killua en serio...¿pasa algo?—Dijo y pude nota la preocupación en su voz,

Lo mire y sus a los ojos, y luego su pecho sin poder controlarme, comencé a excitarme _"Demonios me estoy comportando como Hisoka"_

—Okay s-si pasa algo—Murmure y sentí como Gon se sentaba a mi lado.

—Espera...Primero quiero decirte algo—Murmuro mirándome a los ojos—T-tu me gustas...Mucho y—Gon no termino de hablar, por que estaba ya sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón salto con fuerza mientras le devolvía el beso. El beso era apasionado, Gon paso sus brazos por mi cintura, mientras que comenzaba a bajar desde mis labios a mi cuello, y pequeños gemidos escapaban de mis labios.

Un ruido me distrajo y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Gon ya no estaba, estaba solo sentado en el sillón. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde había oído el ruido, y ahí estaba Gon, mirándome confundida mente. Y ahí fue cuando caí en cuenta... Todo había sido un sueño.

—Killua ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas sonrojado—Pregunto preocupado, mientras se acercaba a mi (Con la toalla en la cintura) Para tomarme la _fiebre_

—Si me encuentro bien—Murmure mientras sentía como el se sentaba a mi lado_ "Igual...que en el...sueño"_

Mire a sus ojos los cuales estaban, llenos de preocupación. Me pareció muy tierno, y puse una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Había quedado con la ganas de realizar el sueño, así que comencé a acercar mi rostro al de Gon. Algo me desconcertó, Gon me miraba con...Miedo.

¿Porque? No podía entenderlo. ¿Seria porque lo iba a besar? No, no podía ser eso. La primera vez que iba a besarlo, Gon me iba a besar, y de seguro lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Leorio. ¿Entonces por que me miraba así? Mi rostro estaba a un par de centímetro de Gon, cuando el hablo.

—¿K-killua?

—¿Si?—Murmure en voz baja, aun con mi rostro cerca del suyo.

—Detrás...tuyo hay una cucaracha asesina—Murmuro, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

...

Termino...

Nee no se si les gusto, así que díganmelo en un comentario.

El capitulo fue largo, por que solamente cuando lo escribí estaba inspirada :3

¡No lancen piedras! si quieren Killuas !pero no piedras¡

En fin ¡un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

Se que me demore muchísimo en publicar ¡Gomen! Pero estuve muy ocupada con otro fic, y con otras cosas que me hicieron no tener tiempo de escribir.

Porsiacaso ya voy diciendo que en este capitulo Killua no tiene pensamientos tan inocentes :3 Amo hacerlo como un pervertido :D

¡Espero que les guste el cap! Lo hice con mucho amors para todos/a ustedes :3

_..._

_(Pov Killua)_

!Por que demonios la suerte nunca puede estar de mi lado¡ Siempre, siempre algo tenia que salir mal, SIEMPRE. Primero Leorio nos interrumpe, cuando estaba a centímetro de besarlo. Luego, tengo uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida, y al despertarme estoy apunto de realizarlo, pero como siempre algo nos interrumpe. En esta ocasión una maldita cucaracha del porte de mi cabeza. Ugh aveces me entraban unas ganas de mandar al demonio todo esto del plan... Pero no lo podía hacer. Si llegaba a dejar el plan, Gon no se enamorara de mi, y si no se enamora de mi se enamora de otra persona, y si el se enamora de esa persona, yo mataría a esa persona. Ya que no dejaría que nadie tocara a MI Gon, claro que sin contarme a mi.

Aun podía recordar los celos que sentí cuando pensé que entre Kurapika y Gon había algo. Ese día me sentí tan enfadado, y con unas inmensas ganas de torturar a Kurapika. Pero cuando supe que solo había sido mi imaginación, me sentí tan feliz, tan bien. Que incluso me llego a sorprender el poder que tenia Gon sobre mi.

—Killua—Escuche el pequeño susurro de Gon. Gire mi cabeza y mire el tranquilo rostro de Gon. Si, en los últimos días que había estado durmiendo cerca de el, pude notar que normalmente me nombra en sus sueños. Y eso era algo que me hacia sentir especial y feliz.

En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, mientras silenciosamente sacaba la revista que tenia guardada. Eso de llamar su atención y sonreírle mientras le hablaba ya lo había hecho, así que ahora seguiría con los otros consejos.

**Bien chicas, ya hemos estado llegando bastante lejos, así que tendremos que usar técnicas mas...Demostrativas, ya que los chicos no son las personas mas intuitivas, y muchas veces no entienden nuestros intentos, así que vamos a empezar a ser mas obvias.**

******Rompe con la barrera del toque:** Después de unos cuantos días, dale a entender que quieres que la relación sea más que amistad usando tus manos para romper la barrera del toque. Para hacer énfasis en algo que digas, tócale sus manos. Puedes darle unas palmadas en la espalda para consolarlo (incluso si es en broma). Si es muy juguetón, hazle cosquillas y tendrás buenos resultados.

_"¿Cosquillas? La idea me suena muy tentadora" _Pensé, mientras me imagina la escena. Yo sentado sobre Gon, haciéndole cosquillas. Nuestros rostros se acercan, nuestros cuerpos casi pegados. "_Mmm...No puedo esperar para intentarlo"_

—Killua—Oí como llamaba Gon, pero estaba vez no dormido, si no que bien despierto.—¿Killua que eso? ¿Por que no estas durmiendo?

Moví rápidamente la revista poniéndola detrás mio, mientras me paraba rápidamente, y quedaba mirando a Gon _"Existe la posibilidad de que no la haya visto, se ve bastante somnoliento_"—Gon no pasa nada, es que no podía dormir...Y.. Decidí leer un libro—Dije mientras cambiaba la revista, por un libro que en la mesa de noche, y afortunadamente Gon no se dio cuenta de ello, pero si me dio una mirada incrédula.

—¿Tu?... ¿Leyendo?—Pregunto sin creérsela, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, ahora mas despierto.—Te hubiera creído si decías que estabas leyendo shojo o algo así, pero tu ¿Leer un libro?—Gon gateo por la cama, acercándose a mi, mientras me quitaba el libro de las manos.

Gon miro el libro (El cual no tenia una idea cual era, ni como apareció aquí) Cuando su mirada paso por la de comprensión.

—Ahora entiendo por que estabas leyendo un libro.—Murmuro mientras se echaba a reír. Dejándome en shock.

—¿Así? ¿Porque?—Pregunte entre nervioso y confundido.

—¡Porque estabas leyendo Crepúsculo!—Grito mientras se levantaba de la cama y me mostraba el libro, y si, ese libro era crepúsculo.—Con razón, no entiendo porque te gustan tanto estas cosas románticas. Aunque he oído de muchas chicas que les encanta este libro, por lo vampiros, el amor, y-

—¡Ohh Callate!—Grite mientras me volvía a acostar, tapándome todo el cuerpo con la manta.

—¡Oh vamos! No te pongas así, ¡Vamos sal de ahí!—Decía mientras tiraba de la manta.

—¡No! Voy a dormir, así que dejame—Dije luchando por el dominio de mi hermosa mantita.

—¡Killua! ¡Tu me despertaste, así que ahora tienes que entretenerme!—Dijo el, asiendo que saliera de mi escondite, y me quedara mirándolo, con una sonrisa malvada.

_"Así que entretenerte" _Pensé, mientras me levantaba de la cama, y a un paso gatuno, caminaba por la cama hasta quedar frente a el.—¿Así que quieres que te entretenga?

Gon trago saliva fuertemente, mientras se alejaba un poco.—Ehm...Si.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba aun mas a el, levantándome de la cama y caminando a paso lento hacia el. Gon parecía bastante nervioso, y yo solo podía sonreír aun mas. Gon un rápido moviendo, quede frente a el cara a cara.

—¿Así que quieres que te entretenga?—Pregunte mirando directo a sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos marrones, que siempre transmitían alegría y cariño con una sola mirada.

—Uhm...Eh bueno...Ya no estoy tan seguro, así que...¡Mejor durmamos!—Dijo mientras corría hacia la cama y se acostaba en ella, dándome la espalda. Sonreí aun mas, mientras me acercaba nuevamente a el. Cuando estuve al lado, lo moví y me senté sobre el, mientras atrapaba sus manos sobre la cama, asiendo que no pudiera moverse.

—No, no, no tu ahora me debes entretener.—Dije con una sonrisa malévola—O si quieres yo te entretengo a ti, pero a mi gusto.

—¿Así? ¿Y como?, ¿Con un juego de mesa?—Dijo inocentemente.

Me hecha reír de buena gana—No Gon, No quiero jugar ese tipo de juegos, en realidad me gustaría probar un nuevo tipo de juego—

—¿Cual? ¿Lo conozco?—Pregunto, haciéndome sonreír aun mas _"No, no creo que lo conozcas" _Pensé, mientras miraba como Gon intentaba pensar de que hablaba. _"Mejor dejo de pensar estas cosas, o me voy a terminar convirtiendo en un pervertido" "Bueno, técnicamente ya me convertí en uno, pero aun no llego al punto de Hisoka, así que aun no estoy tan mal"_

Deje mis pensamientos de un lado y preferí distraerme. Ya que si seguía así, la inocencia de Gon terminaría desapareciendo. Mire a Gon por unos segundos, y recordé eso de las cosquillas. Gon si era alguien que le gustara jugar y hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que no se enojaría si lo hacia. Ademas, así pensaría que eso era lo que estaba pensando desde un principio. Y no que era un maldito pervertido que se quería adueñar de su inocencia. Bueno aunque Gon nunca le pasaría por la mente algo así por la mente, es muy inocente.

—Sip—dije saliendo de mis pensamientos ya que Gon me había comenzado a mirar raro.

—¿Me vas a decir cuál es?—pregunto tan inocentemente que lo llegue a mirar con cara de ternura un buen rato.

—Etto… Killua.. Oye responde— dijo enfadado porque no le prestaba atención.

—¿Eh?—

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no me dices nada?—pregunto con ojitos de perro mojado _"Te ves tan tierno así que…"_ Pensé con una sonrisa, hasta que tuve salir de mis pensamientos, al sentí como Gon me comenzaba a empujar, para que saliera de encima de él. Y ahí fue cuando reaccione _"Las cosquillas"_.

—Mejor me duermo….—Decía Gon, pero no pudo seguir por que me acerqué salvajemente a el.

—Creo que no dormirás— dije malévolamente.

—¿Q-que me aras?— dijo con miedo _"¿Qué te haré? Mmm… Quisiera acerté muchas cosas pero por ahora no"_ y empecé a hacerles cosquillas como si no hubiera un mañana.

—N-no para… ¡Killua! ¡Ahí no…! ¡Para…! ¡K-Killua…!— eso ultimo grito, sonó mas bien como un quejido _"¿Así gritaras mi nombre cuando…?_" empecé a hacerle más cosquillas.

—Gon, di mi nombre— dije viéndolo como le llegaban a salir lagrimas por las cosquillas.

—¡K-K-KILLU! ¡KILLUA!—Grito el, mientras que yo por mi parte me excitara_ "Ya no aguanto"_, empecé a acercarme peligrosamente a su cara, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar esos labios….

—…. ¿Chicos?...¿Que hacen?— _"¡PERO QUE MIERDA! ¿POR CUANDO ESTOY A PUNTO DE BESARLO PASA ALGO? ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER TAN JODIDO? LOS MAS IMPORTANTE ¿QUIEN MIERDA ME VIENES A INTERRUMPIR…?"_ Pensé, completamente furioso, mientras me daba la vuelta con fuerza, para ver quién era el desgraciado que me viene a interrumpir, pero cuando vi quien era…. Y lo ¡que tenía puesto!, no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas..

—KURAPIKA...HAHAHA ¡¿POR QUE LLEVAS UN PIJAMA CON OSITOS?!—Grite sin poder respirar por tanto reír. Kurapika estaba en el marco de la puerta, con su cabello rubio todo despeinado. Con un pijama café, que tenia ositos por todas parte y sin contar que en su mano izquierda llevaba un osito de peluche, y en la derecha un almohada. Si, parece que al Kuruta le gustaban los osos.

Kurapika se comenzó a sonrojar mientras Gon se levantaba y se acercaba a el.

—¿Por que estas aquí Kurapika? No es que te este echando, pero ya es muy tarde, y tendrías que estar dormido—Dijo este, asiendo que el rubio le diera una mirada incrédula.

—Bueno yo les podría decir lo mismo ¿No?—Dijo el con una ceja alzada.—Ademas, ¿Quien se pone a jugar a las cosquillas a las 2 AM?

_"Si...Cosquillas" _Pensé con una sonrisa mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a Gon, y dejaba salir un simple—Nosotros.

—¿Pero por que estas aquí Kurapika?—Volvió a preguntar Gon, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Jumh...Bueno...Lo que pasa es que les tengo que pedir un favor.—Dijo el notándose que estaba nervioso.—Me preguntaba si ustedes...Medejarianquedarmeconustedes—Dijo muy rápido.

—Dilo de nuevo—Dije mientras deseaba que no fuera lo poco que había oído _"Si fue lo que oí, me puede ocasionar muchos problemas"_

—Ehm... Bueno dije que si me...Puedo quedar con... ustedes—Pidió el mirando a Gon, y dejándome a mi de lado _"Que se cree ese rubio"_

—¿Quedarte con nosotros?—Pregunto Gon, y por unos instantes pensé que le diría que no...Pero el no haría eso, ni aunque se lo pidiera.—¡Claro que si!

—¿Y porque? ¿No tenias tu habitación?—Pregunte de mala gana _"Uggh...No podre tener tiempo a solas con Gon si Kurapika se encuentra aquí"_

—Es que mi habitación esta en medio de la de Leorio y...Kuroro. Leorio a estado lloriqueando toda la noche, por que se le perdió su manta. Y Kuroro se la a pasado todo el maldito rato golpeando la pared sin dejarme dormir.—Dijo este con cara enojada.

—¿entonces te quedaras con nosotros, hasta que se acaben nuestras vacaciones?—Pregunte con miedo de la respuesta _"No te atreverías. Si lo haces, juro cumplir una cruel venganza"_

—No, claro que no. Es solo por hoy, mañana de seguro Leorio dejara de estar tan sentimental. y tal vez pueda cambiar de habitación con el.—Dijo el, haciéndome calmar un poco mas.

—!Bien¡ ¡Entonces puedes dormir en ese sillón Kurapika!—Dijo Gon mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama. Y Kurapika se acercaba al sillón, recostándose en el.

—Grasias chicos, prometo mañana no ser una molestia.—Escuche como decía, mientras yo me acosaba al lado de Gon. _"Mas te vale Kurapika. Por que si haces que pase menos tiempo con mi Gon, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias"_ Pensé cayendo dormido.

...

!Gracias por leer¡

Prometo no ser flojonaza y publicar pronto.

¡Un beso! ¡Si les gusto dejen review :3!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

Bien creo que no lo había dicho antes, pero soy media bipolar xD Y tome la decisión de que Kurapika no tendrá pareja en este fic. Osea nada de KuraKuro ni LeoPika, por una razón muy simple, ¡Me voy a centrar en Gon y Killua!, ya que este fic durara entre 9 a 12 capitulo, y si pusiera otra pareja se alargarla mucho mas.

Gracias por sus reviews ¡Disfruten!

* * *

(Pov Normal)

— ¡Killua arriba! ¡Es hora de despertar!—Llamo Gon, con una voz cantarina, mientras movía a su amigo por los hombros. Luego de unos segundos noto que su amigo no tenía ningún cambio, y movió con más fuerza. —!Vamos Killua ya es tarde¡

Killua comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con Gon.—No, por favor no me siento bien.—Dijo en serio, ya que sentía mucho calor (Lo cual se podía demostrar en sus mejillas, que estaban completamente rojas) Y también sentía su cuerpo débil, sin contar que sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar.

La mirada de Gon paso por la de preocupación, mientras pasaba con delicadeza sus manos por la frente del albino. —¡Killua estas ardiendo!—Grito, sorprendido.—¡Iré a buscar a Leorio, vuelvo inmediato!—Dijo este echándose a correr fuera de la habitación, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de albino, que le decían que no pasaba nada, y que se encontraba bien, aunque eso ultimo era una mentira.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Killua se quedó solo en la habitación, revolcándose por toda la cama, sin hallar ninguna posición cómoda. Se sentó sobre la cama, y sin querer hizo un movimiento brusco, lo hizo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, y que ese dolor punzaste en la cabeza volviera con mucha más fuerza.

—AGGH—Gruño poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, mientras maldecía, y pensaba cuanto tiempo faltaba para que llegara Gon, junto con Leorio.

—¡Killua! Volví—Grito Gon corriendo a la habitación, trayendo a Leorio arrastrado atrás suyo.

—Woow sí que se ve mal.—Exclamo sorprendido Leorio, viendo al enfermo Killua. El estudiante a médico, camino hacia el albino y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, bajo la atenta mirada de Gon, que estaba llena de preocupación, y miedo por lo que pudiera tener el albino.

Así pasaron un par de minutos, en los que Leorio estuvo revisando a Killua. Para luego tener listo el diagnostico.—Killua creo que te has contagiado de gripe.—Aviso Leorio con voz natural, mientras comenzaba a guardar en su maletín, los implementos que había usado en Killua.

—¡¿Q-que yo te-engo que?!—Grito el albino afónico, y entrecortado por el ardimiento de su garganta.

—Gripe, es como el resfriado. Vas a estar cansado, te dolerá la garganta, ya sabes lo normal. No te hagas como si nunca la hubieras tenido antes. —Dijo Leorio divertido por el comportamiento de Killua. Aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo como si estuviera loco, cuando escucho su respuesta.

—¡Claro que nunca he tenido ese tipo de...—Killua paro mientras comenzaba a toser.—..Enfermedades.

Leorio lo miro con ojos de plato, pero después luego se recompuso, y tomo su maletín acercándose a la puerta.—Bien, en ese caso estoy seguro de que Gon te podrá ayudar. Yo tengo que irme a ver a las hijas del dueño de este lugar, porque están buenísimas—Hablo saliendo de la habitación de los adolescentes.

_"Doctor, pff si se comporta así ninguno de sus paciente podrá ver la luz del sol nuevamente" _Pensó Killua, mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama, intentando soportar el dolor de cabeza, y el calor.

—Killua, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?—Pregunto Gon, mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

—Qué se yo. Nunca me había enfermado antes. —Respondió este con una voz chillona, que le era imposible no usar.

Gon frunció el ceño, mientras pensaba. Ciertamente había pasado tiempo desde que se enfermó, y Mito-san era la que lo cuidaba. Normalmente le hacia una sopa, y le pedía que se mantuviera en reposo, y le daba uno que otro remedio casero. En ese caso el tal vez podría hacer algo para mejorar al albino, le podía hacer una sopa. Bueno, tendría que intentarlo, ya que nunca había hecho una, y lo único que sabía cocinar era pescado, y arroz.

—Mmm Killua...¿Quieres una sopa de pescado?

...

(Dos horas después)

— ¡Puaj¡ !Estos sabe horrible¡—Grito Killua mandando a volar el plato que le había pasado Gon.

— ¡K-Killua¡ ¡Me pase dos horas haciendo ese plato¡—Dijo Gon enojado por lo que había hecho Killua.

—Pero esta...—El enfermo volvió a toser. —¡Horrible! ¿Siquiera sabias como hacerla?...Sabia a... ¡A calcetines!—Grito el ojiazul nuevamente con voz chillona, de la cual Gon se hubiera echado a reír, si no hubiera estado tan enojado.

— ¡Bueno no se hacer sopas¡ Pero...!Pero no tienes por qué ser tan malo¡—Dijo Gon con el ceño fruncido hacia su amigo.

—No soy malo, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, y la verdad es que esa cosa es horrible. —Respondió Killua de misma forma que Gon.

— ¡Lo se¡ Pero tendrías que pensar que yo hice esa comida para ti, para que estuvieras mejor. ¡Tú eres un insensible¡ Nunca tomas en cuenta lo que hacen los demás por ti.—Grito Gon sintiendo un enojo que nunca había sentido hacia su amigo. —Sabes...Mejor cuídate tu solo—Gruño saliendo de la habitación, y dejando un gran portazo atrás de él.

—¡Pues eso Haré!—Grito igual de enojado Killua, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

...

—Yo lo cuido, intento hacer estúpidas comida para que el este bien, y lo único que me dice es que esta mala y la bota, sin siquiera pensar en lo que sentiré.— Gruño Gon completamente enojado.— Ugg...Killua porque a veces tienes que ser tan...Tu—Dijo mientras pateaba una pequeña botella que se cruzó en su camino.—Yo quiero mucho a Killua, pero cuando se comporta así, me hace enojar tanto. No le preocupa lo que piense, solo actuó sin pensar. —Hablo mientras seguía caminando.

Luego de un rato, llego a un parque. Y se sentó sobre el pasto, para poder descansar. Habiendo pasado las horas, el enojo del moreno fue desapareciendo, y en vez de eso, comenzó a sentir una tremenda tristeza. —Killua nunca piensa en mí, yo lo ayudo, y él nunca lo toma en cuenta. Aunque...Hoy le dije cosas muy feas. —Dijo sintiéndose mal por como trato a Killua.

—Esa es la forma de ser de Killua, yo lo conocí así, él se hizo mi mejor amigo siendo así. Él era un asesino, cuando me conoció incluso cambio, no debería de haberme portado así. El hizo muchos cambios al conocerme, incluso hubieron ocasiones en las que puso en peligro su vida solo por mi.—Dijo para el mismo, dándose cuenta de cosas, que tendría que haber pensado antes. _"No puedo enojarme con él...Él es Killua, y no puedo enojarme por algo como esto, cuando el al igual que yo ha hecho muchísimas cosas por mi"_

—Fui un tonto, al comportarme así con él. Mejor vuelvo y le pido disculpas. —Dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras se levantaba del pasto, y comenzaba a caminar hacia la posada.

...

—Demonios, fui un tonto con Gon, no tendría por que haberlo tratado así—Se reprendía Killua, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación. Puedo que estuviera enfermo, y se sintiera mal. Pero le hacia sentir mucho peor haber tratado mal a Gon, y no saber estaba. Ya que había salido hace mas de tres horas y aun no volvía.

—Estaba con fiebre, hable sin siquiera pensarlo. Ugg...Maldita simple y estúpida gripe.—Gruñía mientras tomaba papel higiénico y se sonaba la nariz. —¿Que pasa si ahora no quiere ser mi amigo? ¿Y si no me quiere volver a ver?—Pregunto para si mismo con miedo. _"No, no creo que pase eso...Pero si Gon no me quiere perdonar, ¿y si se da cuenta de lo idiota que soy? !No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo¡" _Pensó alarmado, aunque eso de "Mejor amigo" No era la descripción tan correcta, ya que el lo quería de una forma mucho mas distinta, menos fraternal, y mucho mas romántico.

El albino siguió caminando de un lugar a otro pensando, hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, ya sabia quien era. Pero antes de poder darse la vuelta y encarar a su amigo, sintió unos suaves brazos envolverse alrededor suyo.

—Killua lo siento mucho—Escucho a duras penas, el ojiazul. Su cuerpo sintió una corriente eléctrica, mientras con sumo cuidado, se daba la media vuelta para mirar a su amigo, que seguía abrazándolo. Tal vez para Gon el significado de ese abrazo no fuera el mismo que el de el, pero con solo saber que su querido Gon lo abrazaba, lo hacia sentir bien. —Fui muy tonto al decirte esas cosas, tu eres mi mejor amigo, haces muchas cosas por mi, incluso has arriesgado tu vida, lo siento...Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Yo fui el tonto que te hizo enojar. Así que ahora no me pidas disculpas, que tal vez sea verdad, yo en algunas ocasiones te he ayudado, pero Gon, yo soy el que te debe las gracias a ti. —Dijo separando un poco el cuerpo del menor para mirarlo a los ojos. —Así que por favor ¿Me perdonarías tu a mi?

Gon miro la sinceridad que había en los ojos de su amigo, y no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo con fuerza. Así pasaron un par de minutos, o incluso podrían haber sido horas, ya que ambos estaban sumergidos en el abrazo, y ni uno quería separarse, pero Gon tubo que interrumpir el momento, para estar completamente seguro de una cosa.

—Killua...¿entonces seguimos siendo amigos?—Pidió con dulzura en su mirada, aunque ciertamente la palabra "Amigos" No le sonó tan cómoda como siempre le había sido.

Killua al igual que Gon no sintió esa comodidad, pero igualmente sonrió. —Claro que si, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos.— Dijo, pero antes de que Gon le pudiera responder, un ruidoso ruido proveniente del estomago del albino, atrajo la atención de ambos.

—Perece que tienes hambre ¿No?—Pregunto Gon, mientras que ambos soltaban una risa.—Ven vamos a comer algo, que esta vez yo no cocinare.—Aviso Gon tomando de mano de su amigo y llevándolo fuera del lugar.

Luego de eso ambos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, conversando cosas triviales, hasta que al de cabellos blancos se le vino una pregunta a la mente.

—Nee Gon, dime la verdad...¿Por que la sopa sabia a calcetines?—Pregunto, mientras las mejillas del moreno se teñían de un tierno rosa.

—Ehm..Bueno Killua no te enojes...Pero si se me callo un calcetín adentro de el.—Dijo avergonzado, mientras veía como los ojos del albino se abrían y parecía estar bastante furioso. —!Pero juro que estaba limpio¡—Se adelanto a decir, pero eso no ayudo a que el albino lo golpeara en la cabeza. Aunque salio mucho menor fuerte de lo normal, producto de la poca fuerza que poseía en esos momentos, por su resfrió.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, o cuando me toque cocinar podrían encontrar una sorpresa— Advirtió el mayor, haciendo que al moreno le diera un poco de miedo.

—Claro, ahora solo vamos a comer.—Pidió Gon, mientras ambos volvían a caminar por las frías calles de la ciudad.

* * *

=3 Si les gusto el capitulo no olviden dejar review. No muerdo...rasguño ¡Pero no muerdo!

Uhm, porsiacaso este es el ultimo capitulo que podre publicar en un tiempo, ya que me voy de vacaciones! :D Pero son solo un par de días, así que este cerebro mio, podrá volver relajado y con muchas ganas de escribir!

Como ultimo, cualquier corrección, ayuda, o algo que hayan notado que no esta bien, me lo dicen, la idea es ir mejorando mi escritura, y si notan que algo este mal, no teman en decírmelo (En buena onda)

Un besito, y un abrazado de esos muuuuuy apapachables.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holiwis! De verdad, de verdad siento no haber actualizado en tanto...!Tanto¡ tiempo. De verdad, si quieren lancen piedras, tomates, gatos, perros...O lo que quiera xD

Antes de seguir, voy a responder a cierto comentario que dejaron en el fic :D [También mando un muy grande agradecimiento a todos los otros que lo hicieron, sobre todos a los que me dijeron lo que estaba mal, y no se entendía, pero tengo que aclarar que algo en lo que si soy mala es en la ortografía]

**Gian carlos s.l:** Jejeje tu idea si que me gusto, pero creo que más que una continuación, podría ser otro fic. Pero la idea de que fuera una continuación también podría estar bien, y de verdad quiero hacerlo, pero va a ver que esperar que termine este xD Así que ahí veremos, que ahora estoy bastante atareada, pero si lo quiero hacer :3 !Me encanto tu idea¡ (Jejeje me imagino como un tipo "Conquistando a Killua Zoldyeck" xD)

* * *

_(Pov Normal)_

— ¡Hace mucho frió hoy!— Exclamo un chico de cabellos negros, entrando a la habitación de su amigo rubio, acompañado de un aun enfermo Killua.

—Sí, y además en la televisión están diciendo que hay una tormenta que se vendrá para acá. —Dijo Kurapika, sentado en el sillón de la sala, junto con Leorio, el cual estaba envuelto en cerca de cinco mantas.

— ¿Una tormenta? —Pregunto Killua reponiéndose de su enfermedad "letal" de un momento a otro, y mirando ilusionado al rubio.

—Killua, nada de peleas contra rayos. —Dijo Gon, usando su tono autoritario.

—Pff.. Agua fiestas. —Mascullo caminando hacia el sillón, y tirándose al lado de los otros dos.

— ¿Cómo peleas con rayos? —Pregunto Leorio, confundido.

—Ya sabes, esperas a que venga un rayo, y cuando llega...Empieza la pelea. —Dijo Killua, como si fuera lo más normal, lo que hizo que el moreno, lo mirara sorprendido, y como si estuviera loco, algo lo cual se le había hecho muy común cuando se trataba de lo que decían Gon, o Killua. — ¿Que acaso no es normal?— Pregunto el albino confundido.

—No, no lo es. —Respondió Leorio. —Bueno, a no ser que seas Thor, y que tengas un martillo, que los atrae, eso es un poquito más normal... Supongo.

—Ejem...Bueno, ¿Y qué es eso de la tormenta?—Pregunto Gon cambiando de tema, y dejando de lado a Thor y sus truenos.

—Es una gran tormenta que estuvo en una ciudad cercana, pero dicen que se vendrá para acá, y que será de mayor intensidad.—Respondió Kurapika tan sabelotodo como siempre.

—Oww entonces no podremos salir si es así. —Murmuro Gon haciendo un puchero triste. —Y yo que ya había planeado que saliéramos a comer, al parque de diversiones, al cine, a...

Y así siguió el menor por un largo rato...Largo.

—...Y a pescar. Uff ahora no podremos hacer nada juntos en nuestras vacaciones. —Termino el moreno triste, y haciendo un lindo puchero. Completamente diferente a lo que sentían a sus amigos, porque casi todos habían pensado al mismo tiempo _"!Gracias tormenta¡"_

—Si Gon, es una lástima que...!Achu¡—El albino paro de hablar, para sonar su nariz, la cual se encontraba completamente roja.—No podremos ir a todos esos lugares.—Dijo actuando triste.

—Sí, es tan malo eso. —Dijo Leorio actuando de la misma forma.

Kurapika al ver esto en vez de hacer lo mismo, simplemente rodó lo ojos y se levantó del sillón, para dirigirse a la cocina.

— ¿Alguien quiere un café?—Pregunto antes de salir.

— !Yo quiero¡ Tengo mucho frió.—Dijo Gon, hasta que un grito lo hizo saltar como saltamontes.

— !NO¡—Grito Killua, mirando a Kurapika con una mirada de muerte. — ¡No le des café a Gon! La última vez que tomo no durmió por tres días seguidos, y estaba el triple de alegre de lo normal. —Dijo recordando esos horribles días de diciembre, mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

—Killua, estas exagerando.—Dijo Gon, con el ceño fruncido hacia su albino amigo.

—Exagerando...!Exagerando¡ Gon, Por tres, tres malditos días no me dejaste dormir, siquiera cerrar los ojos. ¡Y vamos! Si la mayoría del tiempo estas alegre, no me hagas explicarte como estabas.—Dijo el mirándolo incrédulo.

—Bueno, creo no habrá café para Gon.—Hablo Kurapika, queriendo evitar lo que decía Killua, ya que probablemente fuera más peligroso que el Genei Ryodan.

Y así siguió el día para los cuatro amigos, escondidos del frio en el cuarto de Kurapika, hablando de los unicornios, de la teoría del universo, de porque existía un martillo que atraía rayos, y de cualquier cosa que entraba a su mente. Con Killua estornudando cada cinco minutos, con Kurapika leyendo, y divirtiéndose con sus extraños amigos, con Gon intentando tomar café, y con Leorio proponiendo ver hentai, y claro con un Gon tan ingenuo preguntando que era, y que lo pusieran. Un simple día de invierno.

Ahora había llegado la noche, y Killua se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Gon se había ofrecido a ir a comprar comida rápida a un lugar, ya que en la tarde el resfrió de Killua se había intensificado, y le había comenzado a dar fiebre. Para cualquier persona eso sería algo normal, donde tendría que estar en reposos como mucho. Pero Killua siendo un ex asesino cazador manejador de electricidad muy rudo y fuerte, era como estar en su lecho de muerte. Incluso, antes de que Gon se fuera, sus palabras hacia el fueron:

—Si estoy muerto cuando vuelvas, Gon...Toda la culpa es tuya. Y por eso vendré como fantasma, para asustarte.

Si, Killua Zoldyeck era el mejor amigo que se podría tener.

Ahora al estar solo, el albino encontró que era tiempo para...Dormir. Bueno eso fue lo primero que haría, pero después decidió que sería mejor leer su la revista para ver como seguía y si podía cumplir con su principal objetivo, que había sido interrumpido tantas veces.

**¿El ha tomado la iniciativa?**

**Es posible que si le gustas y ya han salido varias veces, y él tratará de besarte. Tal vez si es tímido, o no lo haya hecho porque solo quiere ser tu amigo, pero tú también le puedes dar señales de que quieres que lo haga, y así sabremos qué es lo que realmente puede sentir el por ti. Unas señales para que te bese, pueden ser las siguientes:**

**1-Acércate a él más de lo normal. Acerca tu cara a la de él de tal manera que no tenga que moverse tanto para besarte.**

**2-Humedece tus labios sensualmente. Pero no lo hagas tan seguido, con una vez es suficiente**

—Espera...¿Como que sensualmente? Ugh las chicas están locas.—Dijo con un escalofrió _"Si, si, si y tú sigues sus consejos, lo que te hace más loco"_ Respondió su mente.—Demonio, de nuevo peleo conmigo mismo.

**Y 3-Míralo fijamente a los ojos.**

**Veamos que de seguro conseguirás un beso de parte de el.**

—Bien.—El albino termino de leer, y sintió como su pecho palpitaba con fuerza, producto de la emoción.— ¿Tal vez hoy?...No mejor mañana, ¿Porque mejor no lo dejo para una semana?—Dijo el albino, con miedo a que llegara ese tan apreciado momento, que había estado esperando por meses.

Killua tenía que aceptarlo. En esos momentos tenía mucho miedo, miedo de darse cuenta que Gon podría no sentir nada por él, y simplemente arruinar su amistad. Miedo de perderlo.

_"Estoy metido en un lió"_ Pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

...

—Killua.—Llamo un sonriente Gon, entrando a su habitación.—Mira he traído...Pizza.—Dijo bajando la voz, mientras una tierna sonrisa se ponía en sus labios al ver al albino tranquilamente dormido en la cama.—Bien creo que la pizza será para mí y los chicos.—Murmuro saliendo de la habitación, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, para ir nuevamente a la habitación de Kurapika.

La hora de la comida paso tranquilamente, comió una rica pizza, y claro le guardo un poco a Killua, ya que sabía si no lo hacía terminaría con un Killua muy enojado

—Buenas noches. —Dijo saliendo de la habitación, recibiendo la misma respuesta de Kurapika, ya que Leorio hace rato que se había ido a su cuarto a dormir.

El moreno camino tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, la cual abrió con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. Al entra se dio cuenta de que Killua seguía durmiendo, así que entro al cuarto y se puso su pijama. Luego de eso, Gon camino hasta la cama, e intento mover a Killua (Que tenía ocupada la cama de dos plazas el solo) Sin conseguir nada.

—Killua muévete.—Murmuro con el ceño fruncido. _"Ugh a quien engaño. Cuando Killua se duerme, es como si cayera en coma"_ Pensó, y decidió mejor dormir en el sillón.

El moreno se estiro sobre la cama, y tomo uno de los cojines, pero su acción, escucho el pequeño crujir de unas hojas. Su mirada se posó en el lugar donde había estado la almohada, y vio cierto objeto el cual nunca había visto antes.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Pregunto para sí mismo tomando una pequeña revista.

* * *

Lo siento, sé que quedo corto, pero el próximo sera bastante interesante :3 lo prometo.

ESPEREN Quiero que sepan que exactamente ahora son las 1:33 de la madrugada, y mañana tengo escuela (Soy un ejemplo a seguir xD) Por eso si encuentran que algo esta mal, no me culpen, cuando tengo sueño se me pasan muchas cosas, y tenia que escribir esto o mañana se me olvidaría, y nunca haría este capitulo.

Uff...por ultimo, si les gusto dejen un review, diciendo como estuvo, si les gusto, o lo de siempre.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
